First Time
by lilmickey2008
Summary: AU: As their relationship grows, Michael and Miley soon find themselves facing a very serious issue; SEX. Rating might go up in later chapters.
1. The Most Unusual Request

**AN: Well, nothing to really say, but enjoy this new story from yours truly.**

**Chapter One: The Most Unusual Request**

Michael Harris and his girlfriend Miley Stewart have been a couple for more than a year now, and both of them couldn't have been any happier. Michael loved Miley, and Miley loved him as well. It was really a good relationship, and both of their families knew each other. Charles, Michael's older brother and his legal guardian was good friends with Robby Ray, Miley's dad. Needless to say, everybody was friends with everybody, and it was good like that.

As they both got older, Michael being 18 and Miley being seventeen going on 18, their relationship was getting a little serious. One thing that was a serious issue was when Miley brought it up while she was over Michael's house, hanging out with Michael in his room one sunny afternoon. She waited until his guard was down, and then ambushed him with the question.

She was sitting on his lap, both of them looking at TV when she looked at her boyfriend, and began to talk to him.

"So Michael, my performance in Miami is coming up. Are you going to be able to come with me?" Miley asked him.

"Sure, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Michael said. Seeing as how this was Spring Break, that meant a lot of girls, Miley included, in bikinis, and Michael couldn't and wouldn't miss that for the world.

"That's good to know, because I have something else to talk to you about." Miley said. Michael watched as she got up from her seat, and walked across to the TV, and turned it off.

"This is really important, and I want you to listen to me fully before you make final judgement." Miley said. Michael noticed that the look on her face was now a very serious one. This either was going to be something that he was going to have to think about for a while, or he could give her an answer right then and there.

"Okay, beautiful, I am listening." Michael said, a smile on his face. Miley took a deep breath, and sat right next to him, on the quilt on his bed.

"Michael," she said, voice very low and soft, not looking him in the eyes.

"Yes, Miley?" Michael answered, trying to sooth her by running his hand through her brown hair. She smiled, and finally met his blue eyes with her own. She took a deep breath, and decided to tell her boyfriend what was on her mind and what was the real reason that she was here to see him in the first place.

"Michael, when will it be the right time for us to have sex?" Miley asked him.

* * *

You know, when you are a kid like Michael, there are some things that never will catch you off guard. Being in a relationship with Miley, that says a lot, of course.

For one, Michael found out that she was Hannah Montana before he even moved out here. He saw a picture of both of them, and he knew immediately that either Hannah Montana and Miley Stewart were related, looked an awful lot in a like manner, or that they were one in the same. Hell, he told his brother and step-sister Melody that little tidbit of information.

Another thing was that Michael has been through so much in his 18 years that it was only natural that very little our almost nothing could surprise him.

Then this happened.

* * *

Michael wasn't sure that he heard Miley correctly. The moment that she said the taboo word that came with this age, Michael literally couldn't speak, or was afraid to. Yeah, that was it, he was afraid to speak, that, or he was afraid that Robby Ray managed to find his way into his bathroom and over heard what his youngest child had said.

"Michael?" Miley said, placing her delicate hand on his cheek. "Please, say something."

Michael couldn't. That was the problem, he fucking couldn't. He wanted to, but he just couldn't. For heaven's sake, this was a girl that he was friends with for over two years, and they have been dating for one year almost.

Michael finally after a minute of silence, and tried to speak, but his mouth closed back up, and he remained silent. Miley moved closer to him, and placed a kiss on his lips. Michael stepped back, and looked at Miley, and more importantly, her outfit that she was wearing. She had on a mini skirt, and a white t-shirt, that fully complimented her cleavage. That's when it hit him. She wore that outfit over here on purpose so that he wouldn't be able to think about something else.

_Well played Miley. Very well played. _Michael thought with a smile_. _

"Well Michael. What do you have to say?" Miley asked him again. Michael had an answer that was only going to satisfy her, and buy him some time before he could think of an answer.

"Miley, this is big, I really need some time to think about this." Michael said. Miley sighed, but in the end, she smiled, and hug him.

"Okay, thanks for taking some time to think about this, I wouldn't want you to make an immature decision about something big like this.

Michael just smiled, of course he knew this was going to eat at his mind for a long time.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT...**

Michael was unable to sleep. After the idea that Miley put into his mind, how was he able to? She suggested that the two of them have sex, and the fact that they were going on a trip alone didn't help the fact either.

Every time he closed his eyes, he had titillating dreams about her, and that made him snap his eyes open.

He let out a low growl, and kicked off his sheets. He grabbed his XBOX 360 controller, and powered on the system.

_Since I can't get to sleep, I might as well rot my brains with some video game violence. _Michael thought as he readied himself for a long night.

* * *

**AN: Well, stay tuned for more and congratulations to the Texas Rangers for winning the AL Pendant and advancing to the World Series for the first time!**


	2. A Walk Down Memory Lane

**AN: Well, Michael has a lot to think about, and then he takes a trip down memory lane that helps his decision.**

**Chapter Two: A Walk Down Memory Lane**

Michael was literally fighting to stay awake. He was up for most of the night, having dreams about him and Miley being together. When it is said that they were together, Michael meant that it was in a sexual way. He felt guilty about the fact that he was thinking about her in that way. For heavens sake, this was his girlfriend, and he was dreaming about her being naked!

"Damn it." Michael said, letting his head hit the kitchen table with a loud thump.

"Well, I take it that Miley talked to you yesterday." Melody said, taking a seat across from her stepbrother. Michael looked up at her, a mix of dreary eyes and shock on his face.

"She knew what she was doing, wasn't she?" Michael asked.

"Well, she told me that she thought that it was time for the two of you to take your relationship to the next level." Melody said. "I simply told her that she should talk to you about it. That's all."

"I don't know what I should do." Michael groaned.

"Well, my advice would be to think about this, and if you still have trouble thinking about that, seek advice with someone who could give you some advice about this certain issue." Melody said.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Michael said.

"No problem. Now get dressed you have to take me to school, okay?" Melody smiled.

"No problem, you slave driver." Michael laughed.

* * *

All day at school, Michael found himself fighting to stay awake. Of course, staying awake almost all of last night was the reason that he had almost no energy to get through the brief school day. He tried to avoid Miley, but when he was at his locker, the brown hair teen snuck up on him and surprised him.

"There you are." Miley said, causing Michael to wince slightly. "So, have you thought about what I asked you yesterday?"

"Miley, I am still thinking about it." Michael said.

"Well, you better make a decision soon, because Spring Break is next week. I hope to have some fun with you then." Miley said with a smile. She gave him a quick kiss, and walked away. Michael just sighed, slammed his locker shut, and left the school.

* * *

_Great, ever since Miley put that idea that we should take our relationship to the next level, I can't stop thinking about actually giving in to her demands. Great, now she put me in a really tough spot. Just what in the hell am I going to do?_

Those were the thoughts as he sat in his room, looking out the window. Michael really had a tough time ahead of him, and he knew that Miley was going to want a decision, and a decision that was going to come soon.

Michael just let out a tired sigh, and fell back onto his bed, and locked his hands behind his head.

Before he knew it, he was sound asleep...

* * *

**LAST SUMMER**

_It was a party that celebrated the end of the school year. Almost everyone was there. Amber, Ashley, Oliver, Lilly, and of course, the couple of Miley and Michael. Michael had to fend off the advances of Amber and Ashley, while Miley was busy trying to hook up Oliver and Lilly. It was pretty hectic for the four hours that the four of them was there. Something was up, and Michael couldn't get it out of his mind what that something was..._

"_Ah, screw it." Michael thought to himself. He walked over to the punch bowl, and took a sip of punch. The minute he put his lips to the glass, he knew what he was thinking and what was bothering him._

"_Spiked. Figures." Michael thought. Michael looked around, and tried to see if anybody fell to the liquored drink, and his eyes fell upon his girlfriend, Miley. She was sitting in the corner on the bottom of the steps, head down, as if she was asleep. Michael sighed, and went over to join her._

"_Miley, are you okay?" Michael asked. It was obvious that she never had been drunk before. It was damn obvious, because she only had one glass of spiked punch, and she was almost out like a light._

_Miley let out a peaceful sigh, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Michael just sighed, and carried her out to his car. He knew that he couldn't leave her here alone, in that condition. Once he strapped her in, he started up his car, and began the short drive to their own street._

_Once he arrived home, he was faced with one startling reality. He would have to bring her to her home, and right into the arms of her father, the same father that Michael told that he would keep a careful eye on. When he sees his daughter here, drunk, he is going to be super pissed, at him, of course._

_Then Michael got another idea. He could bring her to his home, because their was no one there, and she could get sober there. Michael quickly unlocked his front door, and ran back to get Miley. Carrying her bridal style, Michael entered the home with his girlfriend. He carried her upstairs to where their rooms were waiting. Now he had another dilemma. If he took her into his room, and she woke up, that would be a hard thing to explain to her, and with what he did right now, that was a situation that he didn't want to explain to her._

_Michael mentally sighed to himself, and opened the door to Melody's room. He quietly carried her in, and laid her down in her bed. He tucked her in, and gave her a small kiss. He closed the door, just as she stirred awake._

"_Michael?" Miley said in a dreary tone._

_Michael was busy trying to get dressed after he took a shower, towel wrapped around his waist. He barely got his boxers on when he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist. _

"_Hey." Miley said in a dreary voice._

"_Hey yourself. Are you feeling any better?" Michael asked her back._

"_Yeah." Miley said. "I still feel a little sleepy, though."_

"_Lay down in here." Michael told her. _

"_Fine." Miley answered. Miley instantly crawled in the bed, but Michael noticed that she was only dressed in her underwear. Michael just watched her crawl into bed, and fall asleep. Michael quietly pulled on his t-shirt. He was about to walk away when Miley began talking in her sleep._

"_Are we going to do it?" Miley talked._

_Michael just laughed softly, and left the room._

* * *

**AN: Well, next time, Robby Ray and Jackson find out just what Michael and Miley have been talking about. Of course, they have to grill Michael about it, and boy does it get uncomfortable...**


	3. Talking Makes Things Worse

**AN: Well, it is going to be decision time, but not before Miley decides to have a chat with her father about a certain matter.**

**Chapter Three: Talking Makes Things Worse...**

Miley walked down the steps, and saw her dad sitting in the living room, reading a newspaper. She had an important matter to discuss, and she hoped that her own father could help her out with this.

"Dad? Can I talk to you?" Miley said sitting across from him.

"Sure hon, what's on your mind?" Robby Ray asked.

"Dad, me and Michael are supposed to go to Ft. Lauderdale this weekend, but I am a little nervous about going." Miley said in a nervous tone.

"Really? What did he say?" Robby Ray asked, his full attention on Miley now.

"Well, it's not what he said, but it is what I asked him." Miley said. She knew what she was going to say next was really going to get her father mad at Michael.

"Miley, what did you ask him?" Robby Ray asked his daughter.

Then came her answer.

"I asked him when would be the best time for us to have sex." Miley answered.

Then came the silence.

* * *

When you become a father, there are certain things you grow accustomed to. You grow accustomed to being really protective of your children, and you grow accustomed to helping them grow up and leave the nest, which is probably the hardest thing to do as a parent. Wait, I take that back, that might be the second hardest thing to do as a parent.

Talking about their sex life is never easy, especially with your only daughter.

Well, Robby Ray Stewart, let's see how you are going to handle this.

* * *

Robby Ray just sat there in stunned silence. His daughter, his ONLY daughter, just told him that she asked her boyfriend about when would it be best to have sex. He was thinking about how and what his answer should be. That, and what would be the best way to murder Michael and get away with it. Of course, she had to answer her, and he gave her the best, and only answer that he could give her.

"Miley, you are my only daughter, and I can't tell you not to have sex because you are of that age when the issue comes up. The only thing I can tell you is to be careful." Robby Ray said.

Miley smiled, and gave her father a big hug. "Thanks, dad."

Robby Ray could only smile, because he knew that he was going to kill Michael the moment he saw him again.

* * *

Michael really had a bad feeling. He was coming over to Miley's house to talk to her, and he wondered if he should come over here, and talk to her with out at least bringing Melody with him. Too late to back out now, Jackson opened the door, and smiled at him. Michael knew that he was walking into a hornet's nest now. Jackson rarely smiled at him, and the fact that he was smiling at him now, that meant that something big and bad was about to go down involving him.

"Come on in, my sister's boyfriend, me and my dad want to talk to you." Jackson said, literally yanking the blonde haired teen into the home. Michael broke free of the grip, and took a seat on the couch.

"Is Miley home?" Michael asked him. Jackson look at him, and just shrugged. Soon enough, Robby Ray came down the steps, and stood right next to his son.

"Michael." Robby Ray said in a fatherly, 'if you touch my daughter, I'll cut off your manhood and feed it too you' type of voice.

"Okay, what is up?" Michael said, trying to get up, only to be pushed back into the couch by Jackson and Robby Ray.

"You are going to Ft. Lauderdale with Miley Sunday, right?" Jackson asked.

"Right, you knew that." Michael asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Just a warning, if you try anything fresh, we will find out about it." Robby Ray said.

"Okay." Michael said. He had a calm expression on his face. He was expecting this, and he can't say he would blame them at all.

"Guys! Miley screamed, walking down the steps.

"Michael, are you ready to go?" Miley asked him.

"Yeah, just having a chat with Jackson and Robby Ray." Michael said. He got up, and walked out of the front door with his girlfriend.

"Well, what do you think is going to happen with them?" Jackson asked his father.

"I don't know, because that is really up to her now." Robby Ray said, and he was right, it was up to Miley.

* * *

Michael and Miley were sitting at the beach, watching the sunset. Michael looked over at Miley, who was dressed in shorts, and a shirt, while Michael was dressed in casual t-shirt and jeans. Michael looked over at her, and asked her something.

"You told Robby Ray about what you asked me, didn't you?" Michael asked her.

"Yeah, sorry about them reading you the riot act." Miley told him.

"Can't blame them, if it was my daughter, I would feel the same way. Also, Charles and I did the same thing to Jackson when he started to date Melody." Michael said.

"Yeah, I remember that." Miley answered. Michael looked out, and took a deep breath.

"Miley, I have been thinking about what you asked me, and I have something to tell you." Michael said.

"Oh?" Miley said, looking him right in the eyes.

"I love you, and I am willing to do anything to keep you in my life." Michael said, knowing that what he just said was the truth.

Miley smiled and moved over, sitting on his lap. "I love you, too." She leaned in, gently kissing him. Michael smiled, and held his girl close to him, he satisfied her for now, but with Ft. Lauderdale and Spring Break close upon them, he was not out of the woods by a long shot.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter, the two arrive at Ft. Lauderdale. R&R!**


	4. Arriving in Fort Lauderdale

**AN: Well, Michael and Miley arrive in Ft. Lauderdale. Not even an hour afterwards, their emotions soon gets the better of them, well, Michael at least.**

**Chapter Four: Arriving in Fort Lauderdale**

The day of his trip, Michael was feeling really nervous. Why? Well, for one it was Spring Break, and crazy things have happened, and in this case, most likely will happen. Two, he was going to be in situations in which, well, sexual tensions between the two are going to come to the surface and they won't go away, especially now that they are nearing their adult ages, Michael is already 18, and Miley is still 17. What is going to happen? What will happen? Michael could only wonder and worry, but he did not want to dwell on that too long, because he had a plane to catch.

* * *

Well, of course, a simple drive to the airport is too much to ask for. Robby Ray and Charles just HAD to take the two of them to the airport. It was uncomfortable to ride in the same car as your girlfriend's father, but it was hell on top of it to have your big brother ride in the car with you, and Charles was a little, okay, a total asshole on certain things, and ever since that Michael told Charles about "the question" that Miley asked him, Charles was looking for the opportunity to lay into him.

Well, now that time is here.

"So, Michael and Miley, what are you two planning to do in Fort Lauderdale?" Robby Ray asked the two of them.

"Well, before Miley's performance, we are just going to hang around, and take in the sights, see what the city has to offer." Michael said.

"Really now?" Charles asked in a suggestive tone.

"Yeah, jerk, really." Michael answered.

"Well, just be sure that is all you do." Robby Ray said, his eyes boring into Michael. The teens in the backseat shared a look, and looked back towards the adults in the front of the car.

Miley could tell that Michael was nervous, and instead of trying to make him feel better, she decided to mess with him. 'Perfect. Now I can really have some fun with him'. Miley thought. Miley politely began to rub his leg, and slowly went towards his delicate area.

Michael sensed what she was doing. "What in the hell are you doing?" He whispered.

"Having a little fun. Chill out." Miley whispered back. Almost on reflex from flinching, Michael kicked the back of Robby Ray's seat.

"Hey!" Robby Ray said, looking back at him.

"Sorry, just stretching." Michael lied, trying to hide his blushing face. He glared at Miley, who looked at him like an innocent puppy.

"Look, in all seriousness, be careful you two." Charles said as they pulled into the airport. "Spring Break is crazy, so watch out for each other."

"Don't worry we will." Miley said with a smile, and pinching his butt in the process. Michael jumped slightly, and looked at her with a slight glare in his eyes.

_That's what I am afraid of. _Michael thought.

* * *

Miley was sitting in her seat on the airplane as Michael was stuffing his carry on bag in the upper apartment over their seats. Once he was finished, Michael sat in his seat, and glared at her. Miley, with her earbuds blaring, looked at her boyfriend with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Alright, what?" Miley said, taking her headphones out of her ears.

"Why did you do that when we were riding with Charles and Robby Ray?" Michael whispered.

"No reason. I just wanted to have a little fun with you." Miley smiled.

"God, you are going to do this the whole time we are in Florida, aren't you?" Michael moaned.

"Yeah, it is going to be a real fun trip, that I promise you." Miley said, leaning over, and giving him a full kiss on the lips. She stood up, and walked towards the bathroom at the back of the plane. Michael couldn't help but to watch her hips sway back and forth in that tiny skirt that she was wearing.

Michael just sighed, and went back to working on his laptop, his impure thoughts of Miley flooding his mind.

* * *

Michael was working on his laptop as Miley was laying sound asleep right next to him. Michael looked at his girlfriend and smiled lightly. He knew that something was going to happen on this trip that was going to make or break their relationship, and Michael was going to be ready for it. He closed his laptop, and closed his eyes. Soon enough he was sound asleep right beside Miley, his mind thinking back to a time when they were just friends...

**

* * *

**

**NEW YORK CITY, 1 YEAR AGO...**

_Michael and Miley found themselves stuck on the highway heading into New York City as the car that they rented froze up (literally) on them Michael was outside, trying to see what was wrong with the car, but freezing temperatures and the fact that he had no godly idea on how to fix a car was his main problems. Michael just slammed the hood closed, and got back in the car._

"_Any luck?" Miley asked him._

"_No. None at all." Michael said. Miley sighed, and bundled her clothes closer to her body._

"_Bad time to wear a skirt, huh?" Michael teased._

"_Shut up, it's not as if you don't enjoy looking at my legs and trying to look up my skirt." Miley shot back. Michael just laughed, and Miley playfully punched him in the arm._

_

* * *

_

_The snow was letting up, and it was clearing up outside. That was the good news. Now how were the two of them going to survive until it was going to clear up was another question. Miley awoke to find that she had Michael's jacket draped around her. A quick glance in his direction soon gave her concern as she saw her friend looking like he was freezing. Miley crawled over the arm rest, and rested herself on his lap. She smiled, as she snuggled up against her friend, and fell asleep._

* * *

_Michael woke up to find Miley on his lap, and her face literally a breath from his own. He figured that she crawled closer to him in an effort to get warm. Michael smiled, and gave her a light kiss._

_Who knows? This might be the start of something big._

He was right.

* * *

**AN: Aw. Cute. Stay tuned for more!**


	5. A Long Days Night

**AN: Well, Michael and Miley arrive in Ft. Lauderdale, and it does not take long for the surprises to begin.**

**Chapter Five: A Long Days Night**

_Hello passengers, this is your captain speaking. It is 7:30 in the evening, and we will be landing in Ft. Lauderdale Airport shortly. We will make the announcement when we land. Once again, we thank you for flying with us._

* * *

Michael woke up and looked out the window. He saw that the Florida sky had an orange tint to it, meaning that they arrived in the evening. Michael looked down at Miley, who was sound asleep, with her head on his shoulder. Michael wondered if he should wake her up now, or wait until they landed at their airport. The only thing that he did to his sleeping beauty was brush some hair out of her eyes, gave her a soft kiss, and closed his eyes, dosing off himself.

* * *

After landing at the airport, Michael and Miley immediately grabbed their bags from the pickup, rented their car for their trip down here, and began their drive to their hotel. Well, he drove them there, Miley went right back to sleep once she got into the car and MICHAEL packed all of their bags into it.

"Wow, out like a light once again." Michael said as she slept beside him. All Michael could do was smile, as he drove the two of them to their hotel in the city.

* * *

Michael and Miley arrived in their hotel room about 30 minutes after they arrived in the city. Once Michael dropped their bags and flipped on the lights. Their room was a decent size. Their was a couch, a lamp on the night stand, and a big dresser right next to the big screen TV. The one thing that caught Michael's eye was that there was on bed in the room. Once the thought entered Michael's mind, he felt his face turn red.

_Crap, I am going to have to share a bed with her, aren't I? Not that I would mind, but still... _Michael thought. Miley walked over to the bed, and threw herself on it.

"Man. I am going to take a shower, and go to sleep." Miley said, driving home her point with a yawn. Michael sighed, and sat next to her.

"Fine with me. Once you get done, I'll head in next." Michael said with a smile. Miley gave him a quick kiss, and walked into the bathroom. That left Michael alone with his thoughts, and he had a lot to think about. He was alone in a hotel room with his girlfriend, a room with ONE, he counted only ONE bed in which he had to share with her.

As he heard the water running in the bathroom, Michael kicked back on the bed, kicking his shoes off in the process, and turned on the TV. Of course, with his luck he turned it on to late night Cinemax, which airs adult movies at that time. Michael quickly changed the channel, and he found the weather. Anything to get his mind off of this quandary that he was in was fine with him.

"Michael?" Miley said, poking her head out of the bathroom, her wet hair dripping on the floor.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Can you go in my suitcase and get my pajamas out?" Miley asked.

"Sure." Michael smiled. He walked over to where their suitcases were, and looked through hers.

"Crap, I have to touch her...unmentionables..." Michael whispered to himself. Acting as if his girlfriend's underwear were snakes, he carefully moved them aside, and saw that there weren't any of her PJ's in her suitcase. He placed all of her clothes back to where they were, and shut the suitcase.

"Miley? There weren't any pajama's in the suitcase." Michael told her through the bathroom door.

"Man! I knew I forgot to pack something!" Miley moaned. "Well, can I just borrow one of your shirts to wear?"

"Fine with me, I'll see if there is something big enough for you to wear." Michael said, walking over to his suitcase. He grabbed a black t-shirt of his, and walked over to the bathroom door. He gently knocked, and handed the stuff to her.

"Thanks. I'll be out in a minute." Miley said sweetly.

Michael smiled, and went back to the single bed.

* * *

While Michael was in the shower, Miley laid under the covers, watching TV. She was flipping through the channels, and she noticed that Michael's suitcase was open. Being a little curious as to what was inside of it, Miley walked over and peered inside. What caught her eye was a little yellow box that was peeking out of some clothes that he had packed at the bottom of his suitcase. She pulled it out and looked at it.

"Wow, I can't believe that he actually packed these and brought it with him." Miley said with a laugh. Michael soon walked out of the bathroom, dressed in his black pajamas. He looked at her with a curious look on his face.

"Michael, care to explain why you have a box of these?" Miley asked him, holding the box up in front of his face with a smile on her face. She was going to have fun with the explanation that he gave her, alright.

Michael took the box, and looked at it. He looked at her, and dropped it right on the floor.

"I didn't buy these." Michael said.

"Really? Then who did?" Miley asked, hands on her hips.

"I don't know. Someone who likes messing with me." Michael growled. He went to throw them away but Miley stopped him.

"What?" Michael asked her with a curious and flustered look.

"We better keep them, and who knows? We might have to use them." Miley smiled suggestively. He was going to ask her what she meant, but a certain conversation Michael had with her a few days earlier reminded him of what she wanted.

That really panicked him. She was dead intent on driving him crazy, wasn't she? Well, it was going to be a really long week, that is for sure.

"Well, goodnight." Miley smiled. She went to the night stand, and turned off the lights.

Michael went and turned in himself, trying to contemplate what he is going to do next.

_This girl is going to drive me up the wall... _Michael thought as he fell asleep, those impure and sexual thoughts returning about the girl next to him.

* * *

**AN: Well, you guys are going to have to wait and see what is going to happen next!**


	6. A Story and A Prank

**AN: Well, after a little hiatus from this story, I am back to writing this one. Since then, the storyline with Miley in the show has changed. For the sake of the story, Miley is still Hannah here. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Six: A Story and A Prank **

Michael awoke the next morning, and felt really stiff. In more ways than one, of course. When he tried to move, he soon found out that Miley had snuggled herself against him. Michael felt his face grow red and flustered. He had to get out of this situation, and quick before she woke up. He tried to move his leg, but soon gave up when he found out that her legs were wrapped around his tightly, and they weren't going to be moving anytime soon. Upon further inspection, Michael found out that her hand was close to dangerous territory. That was enough for him, he HAD to move before something else happened.

"Mmmm..." Miley moaned softly, moving closer to him, and her hand traveling south even more. Man, to be a ghost right now...

Michael managed to remove her hand, and now he was working on slipping his leg out of her grasp.

"Come on." Michael whispered to himself. With one big yank, he managed to get out of her grasp, but caused himself to fall to the floor in the process.

"Ow. Well, that could have gone better." Michael told himself. Pulling the cover back over his sleeping girlfriend, Michael gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading into the bathroom.

* * *

Michael was sitting on the bed, surfing through the channels, and by blind luck, he managed to discover a channel that was showing a marathon of _The Three Stooges_.

"Nice." Michael whispered as to not disturb Miley who was still asleep right next to him. Michael began to laugh softly, just as Miley began to stir right next to him. She batted her eyelashes for a few seconds, and looked at him with a sleepy smile on her face.

"Why hello sleeping beauty, what are you doing up?" Michael asked in a nice tone of voice.

"Hi yourself." Miley answered back, sitting up. "So, what are we going to be doing today?"

"Well, since you don't have to practice for a while, I thought that we might go out on the town today, you know, have a little breakfast, and then see what else we can get into." Michael said.

"Alright, let me get ready and we can get going." Miley said, kicking off the sheets, and heading into the bathroom. Michael smiled, and continue to watch TV.

* * *

As Michael and Hannah (Miley was wearing her wig, but with a hood up) was sitting in a restaurant eating breakfast, they were having a conversation about what Michael used to do before he moved out to Malibu. See, Michael lived in a town called Jennings, a suburb of St. Louis. Miley heard her boyfriend mention the town briefly as he was now living in Malibu. She could tell that by the way that Michael was talking about the town that he loved the town that he grew up in, but he also mentioned that it was basically 'scenic nowhere', in his words.

"So, what did you do for fun as you were out there?" Hannah asked him.

"Well, what me and my friends did was basically anything we could do to stop ourselves from dying of boredom." Michael said. "See, basically with me was that I had such good grades, I didn't go to school all day. So I finished my homework early, and went home and sat in my room until my friends got out of school."

"So what did you and your friends do?" Hannah asked him.

"Anything and everything." Michael said with a laugh. "Oh, one of my friends, Brandon got a rental car, and basically what he did was trash the thing."

"What?" Hannah asked in total disbelief. "Did he have to pay for the damages?"

"That's the thing, he paid for insurance, so basically he didn't have to." Michael said with a smile. "I had no idea what he did to it, and when he brought it to my house, the windshield was cracked, and it was pretty much tilting one way.

"Wow, what else happened?" Hannah asked him.

"Well, my other friend Fred thought that it was going to be a real funny idea to try to set the radio on fire." Michael said.

"Did he succeed?" Hannah asked again.

"Oh yeah, he got the radio on fire, just the entire car went up as well." Michael laughed.

"What?" Hannah laughed.

"That's not the end of the story, though." Michael continued. "See, my sister was a detective, and just as the car went up, she pulled in front of the house. So, because the car caught on fire in front of my house, I had to explain the fire to the cops, the fire department, and my big sister and brother."

"What did you tell them?" Hannah asked him.

"I told them that I didn't cause that fire, and left it alone." Michael answered her.

"That was it? You told him that you didn't cause that fire, and nothing happened?" Hannah asked him in total disbelief.

"No, Marie and Charles chewed me out good for letting that happen in front of the house. Charles laughed real good about that as soon as Marie left. Man, those were the days." Michael said with a smile. Hannah smiled back, laughing as he continued on.

* * *

As the evening time went on, Michael was watching TV as Miley was in the shower. Wanting to get some fresh air. Michael went outside, and took in some of the Florida air. Dressed in nothing but his sweats and a t-shirt, he felt something on his feet. He looked down, and saw a little frog on his foot. He quickly grabbed it with both of his hands, and just stared at it for a few seconds.

"Hey, little guy, how's it going?" Michael smiled, as if the frog was going to talk back to him. Michael was going to let him go, but he had another idea. Michael crept back into the room, and slowly made his way to the bathroom where Miley was showering. She left the bathroom unlocked in case Michael had to use the bathroom, a decision that she was going to regret soon enough.

In one swift motion, Michael threw the frog in the shower with Miley, and quickly ran out of the bathroom, hoping on the bed, waiting for the scream, and boy did it come...

"AHHHHHH!" Miley shrieked. Still soaking wet, and a towel wrapped around her, she came running out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked, holding back a laugh.

"You jerk! Get that thing out of here!" Miley screamed at him.

"Alright, I'll get it." Michael laughed. He ran in the bathroom, got the frog, and let it loose outside.

"There, it's gone." Michael said, turning to her, who was staring daggers at him.

Miley still wasn't pleased with the joke that he pulled on her. That was evident when she came over and stomped on his foot. Michael flinched in pain as she walked away mad.

"Miley! Come on, it was a joke!" Michael called after her.

_Well, that went the exact way I wanted to. _Michael thought to himself as he threw himself on the bed once again.

* * *

**AN: Only a few chapters left! Keep reading to see what happens next!**


	7. Things That Happen

**AN: This chapter might be a little hot, so there is your advance warning. With that said, enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven: Things That Happen**

Michael was sitting backstage at the studio in which Hannah was performing. He was sitting in the backstage viewing area watching the practice go on. He sat in the chair, just rocking back and forth, in an attempt to stay awake and not bored. He soon found himself just staring at Hannah as she moved around so swiftly, and with a lot more grace when he first saw her in St. Louis. Michael let a smile cross his face, and continued to watch the scene before him. Before he knew it, he fell asleep.

* * *

_Michael and Miley were sitting on her back porch as Charles and Robby Ray were lighting up the grill, and Melody and Jackson were in the corner talking. Miley rested her head on Michael's shoulder, and he gently stroked her hair. Then out of nowhere, Miley blind sided him with a question._

"_Who did you want to be your first?" Miley asked him. Michael looked at her with a confused look on his face. He had a good idea as to what she meant, but he had to be sure._

"_Uh, first what?" Michael asked. He knew what she was going to ask now..._

"_First kiss?" Miley asked him. Michael took a deep breath and sighed of relief because he thought that she meant something totally different._

"_Well, considering that we have already kissed, I can't seem to remember who I wanted to kiss before you." Michael said with a smile._

"_Who knows, maybe we might do something more than kissing one day." Miley said with a seductive smile._

"_Meaning what exactly?" Michael asked._

_Miley smiled, and began to whispered in his ear, Michael sat there, taking in what she said, then his face went really red._

"_I thought that you would like that." Miley whispered. Michael got up, and walked inside the home, tripping over his own feet as he did so. Miley just laughed, and smiled at him._

_She was only kidding, for now..._

* * *

Michael eyes snapped open just as Hannah came down the steps from the stage. Once she bid farewell to her dancers, she walked over to her boyfriend and gave him a quick hug.

"Nice practice." Michael told her.

She smiled brightly, and grabbed him by the wrist and basically pulled him towards her dressing room. She peeked in to see if anybody was in there, and when she saw that there was nobody was in the room at all, she grabbed Michael by the wrist once again, and yanked him into the room. She pinned him to the door, and kissed him passionately. Michael broke away from the kiss, and just stared at her.

"Whoa, what's happening?" Michael asked.

"Nothing right now. So, want to fool around?" Hannah asked casually.

"You know that you never have to ask that." Michael smiled. Hannah smiled and kissed him once more. Michael reached up, and began to unbutton her blouse just as she was beginning to unbuckle his pants.

"Hannah?" A knock came from the front door. Hannah stopped what she was doing, and moaned angrily.

"Yeah?" She stated in an impatient sounding voice.

"You are needed in playback." The voice said from the other side of the door. Hannah redid her blouse, and Michael finished redressing himself.

"Sorry." Hannah said kissing him quickly and leaving. Michael smiled back, and threw himself on the couch.

_Man, what would have happened if that knock did not come? _Michael wondered.

* * *

About an hour later, Michael and Miley found themselves sitting in their hotel room. They were heading to the pool, and Miley was in the bathroom changing into her bikini. Michael already had on his swim trunks and a t-shirt when Miley came out of the bathroom, wearing only some shorts and a t-shirt.

"Where's your bikini?" Michael asked her.

"I'm wearing it under my clothes." Miley asked. "You don't get to see it until we are at the pool, alright?"

"Fine, let's go before everyone takes the good spots." Michael said.

Miley nodded her head in agreement, and followed her boyfriend out towards the pool.

* * *

As the afternoon began to really set in, Michael and Miley found themselves sitting outside at the pool. Michael discarded his t-shirt, and found himself sitting in his swim trunks. Miley stood next to him, and slipped off her shorts, and top, revealing a black two piece bikini.

"Whoa, nice." Michael said, eying her.

"Thanks." I am going to take a dip, okay?" Miley nodded.

"Fine with me, I am going to get a drink." Michael said. She gave him a quick kiss, and dove into the pool. Michael watched her swim for a few minutes, and walked around to the bar at the pool.

No sooner than when he started to walk around, he felt the stares of various women, teenage and otherwise. Hell, some of the women that were staring at him were older than his sister. He got the two of them some drinks, and headed back, but not before some girl grabbed his butt. He turned to see a group of girls laughing and giggling. He shot them a deadly glare before walking away.

The second that he sat in his chair, he saw Miley emerging from the pool, soaking wet. That image that he saw of his girlfriend made him forget everything that he was thinking about at that exact moment.

"What are you staring at?" Miley asked him as she began to dry herself off.

"I just wish I had a camera." Michael joked.

"You are a pig." Miley laughed, throwing her wet towel at him.

"That is why you love me." Michael joked again.

* * *

Michael was laying in his bed, as Miley laid sound asleep right next to him. He was thinking about what happened earlier today. They almost did the unthinkable today in the most unlikely of places. Michael just sat up and looked over at his girlfriend, who was sound asleep next to him. He really did love her, after all, and he knew that they were going to eventually bring their relationship to the next level, and when they did, he only hoped that he was going to be ready for it.

Michael gave her a quick kiss, and fell asleep with Miley in his arms.

* * *

**AN: Awww. Stay tuned for more!**


	8. A Losing and Winning Battle

**AN: This chapter will lead up to the finale. With that said, enjoy.**

**Chapter Eight: A Losing and Winning Battle**

_Michael was dreaming. He knew that for sure. He walked into a room, and took a seat in the only chair that was in the room. He looked around, and saw that he was the only one in the room. Before he could do anything else, a stage before him lit up, and a familiar brunette came walking on the stage. The second that their eyes met, he knew what was about to happen._

"_Miley?" Michael said, in a breathless voice. She dropped her head for only a moment, and then raised it high to look at him right in the face. _

_She looked at him, and gave him a quick smile before she began to dance on stage for him. Michael was breathless, for the fact that she was dancing like that for him, and the fact that she was wearing clothing that barely hid her body, some very short black shorts, and a red and black dancer's top._

_He now knew that there was no way that he wasn't dreaming because there was no way that this couldn't happen, but he didn't care, because he was over the moon that this was happening. Miley was moving closer to him, and was literally on his lap as he was thinking about this whole situation. Miley leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss. She broke away, and stood before him, using her finger to tilt his head towards her._

_Miley gave him a seductive smile, and began to remove her top..._

* * *

Michael eyes shot opened, and he soon realized that he was in the hotel room that he shared with Miley, who was sleeping peacefully right next to him. That dream that he had just experienced made him feel sick about himself, because he dreamed about his girlfriend, the same girl that he befriended when he moved out to Malibu a few years ago, and he was thinking about this girl like she was a stripper.

_Man, am I lucky that she can't read thoughts... _Michael thought to himself. Miley just snuggled closer to him, and let out a peaceful sigh. Michael just held her close to him, but he did not go back to sleep. He just stared off into the blackness, wondering what was going to happen to him tomorrow.

* * *

Michael awoke the next morning to hear the shower running. Due to the fact that he stayed up most of the night last night, and only managed to get some sleep for a few hours. He sat there, and blinked, just trying to get himself woke up, and used to the light in the room. He just laid there, and soon heard the shower turn off. Michael laid there, pretending to be sleep when Miley came out of the bathroom, her wet brown hair sticking to her face. She walked over to her suitcase, and grabbed some underwear out of it.

Michael saw it out of the corner of his eye. She dropped the towel, revealing her nude and shapely figure to him without noticing it. Michael remained still as a rock as she slipped on her underwear, sitting on the bed near him. Miley went back into the bathroom, and Michael sat up, then realized that he had a slight nosebleed.

"Oh, marvelous." Michael whispered to himself. Not thinking clearly, Michael began walking to the hallway sink, and grabbed some tissues to stop his nosebleed. Miley exited the bathroom, only dressed in her shorts with her underwear peaking out from the top of it.

"Hey, what's up?" Miley asked sweetly, wrapping his arms around his waist. Michael found it increasingly hard to try and concentrate on doing whatever he came out here to do.

"Nothing, what are we going to do today?" Michael said, trying to keep his mind on level, and his blush under control, a task in which he was failing miserably.

"I wanted to go around town, and just explore, is that okay?" Miley asked sweetly.

Before Michael could object, Miley ran a hand through his long blonde hair, and began to nuzzle against his neck with her soft lips, something that she always did when she wanted him to do something. That usually, and often times, did work.

"Fine with me." Michael said in a shaky voice. He bolted into the bathroom, and locked the door. Miley just stood there, and laughed.

"I knew that was going to work." Miley smiled.

* * *

Michael and Miley found themselves walking along the beach, hand and hand, looking at the sunset. They took a seat on the beach, and just stared at the sunset. Miley sighed with content, and rested her head on Michael's shoulder.

"Miley?" Michael whispered softly.

"Yeah?" Miley answered, looking into his blue eyes.

"This morning," Michael said, his voice starting to squeak from nervousness. "I woke up, and saw you naked, getting dressed."

Michael braced himself for a hit, but Miley just stroked his cheek.

"That's okay. I saw you in the buff before, and I liked what I saw then." Miley smiled.

"Oh." Michael smiled, face redder than this morning.

"So, did you like what you see?" Miley asked him.

"Yeah..." Michael said, looking really embarrassed.

"Don't worry, that was bound to happen sometime. I am just glad that it was with someone that I can trust." Miley said, gently nudging him with her elbow.

"I am just wondering, do you think that we are moving too fast, or are we going at the right speed in this relationship?" Michael asked her.

"No one can determine that but us." Miley answered her. "If something happens on this trip between us, I won't regret it."

"I won't either." Michael said, pulling her closer to him. Miley just smiled and fell asleep in his arms as the sun set in front of the young couple.

* * *

**AN: Well, this is the next to the last chapter, which means that the next chapter is going to be the last one, or will it? Keep reading to find out!**


	9. First Time

**AN: Well, after a little delay, the final chapter is here. Thanks for reading, and I will see you down the road.**

**Chapter Nine: First Time**

As Michael stood there in the shower, and let the warm water wash over him, he had a feeling that this day was going to end on a great note, but things between him and Miley were not going to be the same again. That is why he was taking his sweet time in the shower. A: because he knew that Miley was in the other room waiting on him to come out so they can go out on the town again, and B: she didn't think that he noticed, but he knows that she took his clothes out of the bathroom earlier. Payback for the frog, obviously. Michael just sighed, and turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist, and stepped out of the bathroom, and stepped towards Miley, who was laying on the bed dressed in a short white skirt, and a black tank top. She looked over towards Michael, and smiled.

"Nice bod. I take it that you want your clothes." Miley said.

"Yes, where are they?" Michael said, trying to keep his voice leveled. Miley handed Michael his jeans and football jersey. Michael sighed, and went back into the bathroom to change.

"Hey, is that a birthmark on your butt?" Miley asked through the bathroom door.

"Miley, don't start with me." Michael growled through the door. Miley just laughed, and went back to sit on the bed to keep watching TV.

* * *

Michael and Miley were sitting at the light in the middle of busy traffic. Not only was it hot outside, but Michael could literally tell that Miley had something up their sleeve, not literally, because she had no sleeves. Just what the girl next to him in mind, Michael had absolutely no idea about what she was going to do as the two of them were sitting there in the middle of traffic. Too bad Michael didn't know about the seductive smirk that grew across Miley's face.

Miley unbuckled her seatbelt, and leaned over and began to nuzzle at Michael's neck.

"Miley? What are you doing?" Michael asked, caught off guard.

"Just messing around with you, why?" Miley asked in an innocent voice.

"Look, the light is going to turn green soon." Michael said, his voice trailing off.

"Tough." Miley said. She ran her hand through his long blonde hair, and Michael felt her hand running up his leg, and right when she was about to reach his "area", the light turned green.

Michael watched as Miley sat in her seat with a loud huff, she buckled her seatbelt, and sat there angry for some reason the whole ride to the boardwalk. Man, was this going to be an uncomfortable ride.

_Dodged a bullet there. Why is she angry about something? _Michael thought. He just mentally sighed, and continued on to the boardwalk.

* * *

Michael and Miley were walking along the boardwalk, hand in hand, looking at the sunset. She and Michael stopped for a moment, and just stared out into the orange sky.

"Hey Michael, I was wondering something." Miley said with a smile.

"What?" Michael asked her back.

"Well, just here me out on this. What is the ideal time for your first time to have sex with someone?" Miley asked. Michael, caught off guard about that question, thought about what his girlfriend asked him, but he smiled, and gave her a really honest answer.

"Miley, listen to me." Michael said. "All that matters is you love someone. If you really love that someone, that time will present itself, when and where is up to blind luck."

"Alright, I can live with that." Miley smiled as she pulled closer to him.

"Uh, do you feel that way about me?" Michael asked her. Michael did not mean to ask that, because that was setting himself up for trouble. He was about to take it back when she spoke up, and caught Michael completely off guard.

"Yeah, I really do." Miley said softly, but loud enough so that he could hear her.

Michael just smiled, and kissed the top of her head. That was the one thing that he loved about her. Miley could say one thing and completely make him feel really good about himself.

This was going to be a day that neither would ever forget.

* * *

It was late in the evening when Michael and Miley returned to the hotel. Michael watched as Miley walked over to the window just as raindrops began to lightly hit it. She sighed softly, and just watched the rain come down. Michael walked over, and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. Miley sighed, and leaned into his embrace.

"I love you, Michael." Miley said.

"I love you too, Miley Stewart." Michael said.

* * *

_What am I doing? I have a beautiful girl in the next room waiting on me, and I am in here, in the shower, taking my time, trying to avoid her. She wants me, and I sure as hell want her, so what am I afraid of? Two things, one, Robby Ray killing me, and two, not satisfying her. Man, life can be a real bitch sometimes, can't it?_

Michael pulled back the curtain, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Miley standing there, still dressed in the outfit that she wore earlier.

"Miley! What are you doing in here?" Michael asked, quickly covering himself up.

"This." Miley said. She pushed him back into the shower, and came in as well, still in her clothes. She pushed him under the flowing water, and kissed him passionately. They switched positions, and Miley straddled him.

"Miley, your soaking wet." Michael said.

"I can't help it, you really turn me on." Miley smiled, kissing him again.

* * *

It was a few hours later, and Miley opened her eyes to stare at the darkness of the room. She looked at her boyfriend, who was sleeping peacefully next to her. She just looked at the peacefulness on his face. After everything that he has have been through, she thought that it was nice that he could finally be happy.

With a sigh of content, Miley climbed out of the bed, and pulled on her underwear. She found Michael's pajama top and slid it on as well. She walked over to the window, and just watched the rain quietly pat the window.

_I can't believe that Michael and I aren't virgins anymore. _Miley smiled as she looked out into the distance of Ft. Lauderdale.

* * *

"Miley, are you awake?" Michael whispered softly.

"Yeah." Came her response.

"Uh, how are you feeling?" Michael asked. Miley turned over and looked at him.

"Amazing, why?" Miley asked. She couldn't help but chuckle as his face went red.

"Uh, you know that we had sex in the shower right?" Michael asked.

"Of course." Miley asked. "We also did it in the bed, so what's the problem?"

"No problem, but we are going to have to tell our families about what happened out here." Michael moaned. That was something he was not looking forward to doing.

"Don't worry about it, that doesn't have to happen for a while now." Miley smiled, playing with his hair.

"So, we leave here the day after tomorrow, what do you want to do until then?" Michael asked her.

"I have an idea." Miley said, pulling herself right on top of her boyfriend.

"Okay, I was thinking about a walk on the beach, but that works too." Michael said.

Miley smiled, and just kissed him again.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading, and keep a lookout for more!**


End file.
